conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Mbörösliŋ
"м Ўнсёг ӓ хӦ, тахі ӓл Пӧр кӧ" - м Мбӧрӧсліҥ Пражма'' '' "m Ynsëg ä hÖ, tahi äl Pör kö" - m Mbörösliŋ Pražma "Into the Sky of the Back of an Axe, a mad Person comes" - Mbörösling Proverb General Info Mbörösling /mbɔ.ɾɔs.liŋ/, (natively Мбӧрӧсліҥ from м Бӧрӧс Ліҥ, m Börös Liŋ, lit: People's Language) is the language of the People of the Siberian Lake Baikal, called м Бӧрӧс Баїка, m Börös Bajka, lit: People of the Lake, it is an language isolate with only the dialect of Bajka-Sëlen surviving since the age of the Mongols, taking vocabulary from the Buryat Branch of Mongolic (eg. Даї Daj lit: war), Russian (eg. Пѥзд Pjëzd lit: Train) and Chinese (Мы Mji lit: Rice). * Mongolic Buryat: for War terms, Horses, Equipment: * Russian: for Modern Terms, Transportation; * Chinese: for food, agriculture, farm animals; "м Ўнсёг ӓ хӦ, тахі ӓл Пӧр кӧ" , "m Ynsëg ä hÖ, tahi äl Pör kö" , "Into the Sky of the Back of an Axe, a mad Person comes" - Mbörösling Proverb - Interpretation - In battle, the back of the axe was usually amorphous compared to the sharp front, but when in brutal conquests, the vision of warriors hitting people with the back of the axes meant abduction, only a mad person would come into the range (sky) of back of the axe. Meaning only mad persons would go and meet with the back of the axe. An easier way to read would be , "tahi äl Pör kö ä m Ynsëg hÖ", "A mad Person comes into the Back of an Axe's Sky" . Family tree: * Proto-Bajka NA-600AD (extinct, no records) ** Old Bajka-Sëlen 600AD-1400AD (influenced by the Mongol Buryat and Chinese, extinct, almost no records, only in Pictogram form) *** Middle Bajka-Sëlen 1400AD-1800AD (Influenced by Chinese and Russian, extinct, records in Extended Cyrillic ) **** (Modern) Bajka-Sëlen 1800AD-Now (Influenced by Russian, records in Extended Cyrillic ) ** Old Aŋara 600AD-1400AD (extinct, almost no records, records only in written Pictogram form) *** Aŋara-Sëlen 1400AD-1800AD (extinct, records only in written in Chinese Hanzi and Extended Cyrillic) Main events: * Foundation of the Proto-Bajka around the banks of the Baikal Lake; * Arrival of Mongol Trades from 600 AD to 1100 AD; * Conquest of the Mongols in the beginning of the 11th century to 13th century, changing Old Bajka-Sëlen into Middle Bajka-Sëlen; * Arrival of the Russians in the 16th to 18th century, changing Middle Bajka-Sëlen into Modern Bajka-Sëlen, extinction of the Aŋara-Sëlen dialect; Phonology Consonants In Mbörösliŋ there are two main types of consonants: clean (no Palatalization) and iotized (Palatalized), Semi-Vowels are treated as Vowels, so they appear in the chart but are not considered Consonants. There are 23 Clean Consonants: And 22 Iotized Consonants: They are distributed in the following manner: Vowels Semi-Vowels The Semi-Vowels that exist in the language are /j/ , /w/ and /h͡ʍ | ʍ/, formed from the i and u vowels with diaeresis, Ь Jëvj is mostly used to signify Iotized Consonants/Vowels. Proper Vowels Proper Vowels are divided into three types: They are distributed in the following manner: Iotized Vowels Beyond the Proper Vowels, some of the Vowels can be Iotized, meaning that either they are preceded by a /j/ or /ʲ/. Vowel Harmony Words in the language can have either front or back vowels, no word has both. Middle and Semi-vowels can be in both, if a word is entirely with Neutral vowels, it becomes a Back Vowel Word. The only exception are compound words like the name of the language, which derived from two words, in this case, the first vowel dictates the word harmony. Writing System The Written System of Mbörösliŋ is based on the Cyrillic Extended Alphabet, brought by the Russians along with transportation during the first expansion into Siberia from 16th to 18th centuries, during the 19th century, various transportation and other related vocabulary entered the language along with a more standardized writing system. For Example: Ў/Ѧ/Ꙟ were used by the Bajka, Sëlen and Aŋara Tribes to represent the sound /y/, while Ѩ represented /ʲy/, so while in old texts these can still appear, in modern writing Ў and Ѩ are used, Ѧ is still used in modern texts due to similarities to Ѩ by some old writers but in decline. Ә/Ӗ were used by the Tribes to represent the sound /ə/, now in modern texts Ӗ is used, but Ә can still be viewed in some signs and old texts. Ӕ was divided into two branches of sounds /æ/ and /ae/ depending on the tribe, modern uses more the /ae/ sound that the Bajka originally used. Ь on its own is not considered part of the alphabet, only when pared with consonants or vowels, so all the letters that have it are considered one letter. Special non-allowed strings: due to ХЬ /ç/ and Х /h/ having the same sound when І or Ѧ/Ꙟ/Ў are after them /çi/ and /çy/ respectively, when this happens Ь cannot be placed between them and Iotization has no effect. Example: Тахі Tahi /tahi/ --> /taçi/; so string like ХЬІ and ХЬЎ cannot exist and are instead rendered ХІ and ХЎ, with special attention to the iotized vowels versions ХЫ and ХѨ as these aren't allowed as well. Due to the similarity between Jëvj+Ir and Jir letters, ЬІ and Ы respectively, only differing in spacing, some initial and kids textbooks use Ӹ. Ӹр Тьӓп Jir Tjäp, as a substitute to Jir to be easier to distinguish the two, however it by following the rules of thumb next described Ӹ isn't needed. When multiple Iotizations are considered, there can be various ways to write a word: the following rules of thumb can be use: * ja Trjav | я Тряв (VOC + Tree): When Iotization is triggered by grammar, if there is a consonant cluster, the first vowel is the one that gets iotized; * vj Pjör | вь Пьӧр (INS + person): When it is a single consonant, the consonant is iotized; * ja Mji | я Мы (VOC + Rice): Already iotized words cannot be double iotized; * Otherwise, the consonant gets more priority at the beginning of the word and the vowel gets more priority in the middle and end of the word. Grammar Nouns Nouns in the language can differ in number and case, gender and definiteness are not expressed. Case and Mutations Before talking about the declensions by case, Mutations in the language are one of the bases of the grammar, and they come in three forms: * Iotization: Palatalization of the Vowel or Consonant; * Darkening: Unvoiced -> Voiced -> Nasal; * Vowel H: the words beginning with vowel gain a H; Examples: Пӧр Pör - Person, Трав Trav - Tree Usage of the NOM, ACC and ABS cases: Nouns between cases: In some cases, nouns can go between the case marker and the noun it changes eg: "ä m Ynsëg hÖ", "into the Back of an Axe's Sky", lit: LOC GEN Back of an Axe Sky. The GEN case + noun can normally go between the case marker and the noun possessed by it. It may even be rendered as "äm Ynsëg hÖ" joining the two cases. The only exception is with another Genitive case, in that case, all of the genitives go between the case marker the main noun but maintain the order. eg: "m Ynsëg m Ër ä hÖ" "the Back of an Axe's Blade's Sky" can be rendered as "ä m Ynsëg m Ër hÖ". Verbs Verbs come in three declensions, and differ in tense, aspect, number and person. * 1st Declension: Transitive; * 2nd Declension: Intransitive; * 3rd Declension: Irregular, only has to be, to do, to come. 3rd Declension - to be (e e) This declension is based in three stems, *sem/*e(non-past to be), *ëšt(present to be) and *fö/*ö(past to be), standardized by the Bajka dialect. 3rd Declension - to do (фач fac) This declension is based on two stems, *fac/*fäc(non-future to do), *hic/*ic(non-present to do), standardized by the Bajka dialect. 3rd Declension - to come (кьў/кѩ kjy) This declension is based on three stems, *kjy(present to come), *vë(past to come), *ir(future to come), standardized first by the Sëlen and then introduced to the Bajka and remodeled. 1st Declension - to attack (вўрту vyrtu) Pay attention to the Past Perfect that use the auxiliary verb to be in the same tense, and the particle "e" in the Present Habitual that causes Vowel H Mutation. 2nd Declension - to die / to close eyes (ані ani) Pay attention to the Present Progressive and Past Perfect that use the auxiliary verb to be in the same tense, and the particle "e" in the Present Habitual that causes Vowel H Mutation. Pronouns There are pronoun declensions for several cases, if not specified use the case marker + the NOM pronoun table. Eg:VOC + 2nd S : jä Tju Syntax With the case system, the word order is relatively free, however the mainly used is the AVO and SV where A = Agent, O = Object, S = Subject,V = Verb phrase. Lexicon Example text